In recent years, the use of computers, smartphones, and other Internet-connected computing devices has grown significantly. Correspondingly, the number of available software applications for such devices has also grown. Today, many diverse applications can be accessed on a number of different devices, including, but not limited to, smartphones, personal computers, automobiles, and televisions. These applications can include business driven applications, games, educational applications, news applications, shopping applications, messaging applications, media streaming applications, and social networking applications, as some examples. Application developers advertise many applications across a variety of different computing platforms to promote installation and use of the applications. In order to efficiently and effectively advertise the applications to users, the application developers may advertise to targeted audiences, which may include specific groups of users or user device types.